Something Only Our
by Miokyo
Summary: Gaara e Hinata ganham uma viagem para as termas, e o que irá acontecer? Só lendo para saber.  Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.  One-shot em resposta ao Desafio GaaHina, da Fran-chan  Fran Hyuuga .    Espero que gostem


Aborreço-me mais uma vez, acordando com a mesma sinfonia do despertar da manhã, batidas ensurdecedoras para um ser que há poucos segundos atrás ainda permanecia em um estado de mais profundo sono. Esfrego os olhos, procurando algo para calçar, achei minhas pantufas brancas, que minha avó havia me presenteado em meu último aniversário. Levantei, fiz minha higiene matinal, coloquei o uniforme escolar, e desci em direção da cozinha para o desjejum. Fi-lo e apanhei minha mochila para ir à escola, sentei no banco de madeira, aguardando o ônibus escolar de coloração amarelada, que levava e buscava os alunos na escola. E ele chegou, abriu a porta, e então subi os degraus, e sentei em um dos bancos perto da janela, fiquei observando o sol nascer ao horizonte, enquanto os pássaros voavam começando suas jornadas novamente.

Depois de algumas paradas, para buscar os alunos, o ônibus finalmente parou na escola, fazendo um amontoado de alunos descerem os degraus dele, e alcançarem a calçada, e adentrarem nos corredores da escola, e caminharem às suas respectivas salas. Mas todos eles se amontoaram no quadro de avisos, e eu por curiosidade, fui lá ver também. Era difícil ver com tantos alunos em minha frente, e os de trás perguntavam o que estava escrito, mas em vez de perguntar eu queria ver por mim mesma. Os alunos foram dissipando, até que consegui visualizar o quadro, e nele estava escrito:

"Alunos, após o recreio pedimos para irem à quadra poliesportiva, pois irá ter, além do encerramento, "El Gran Momento" que iremos explicar o que acontecerá, e após isso estarão dispensados. Obrigado pela atenção.

Diretoria"

Li, sem mesmo me importar com o comunicado, sabia que não teria nada envolvido comigo, na verdade, nunca teve, e certamente nunca terá. As aulas decorreram bem lentas, e os alunos nem prestavam tanta atenção na aula, só queriam que o recreio começasse logo, estavam curiosos para saber o que a diretora iria falar. E o bendito sinal soou, e os alunos saíram para o recreio, lancharam, e depois do recreio, foram, correndo, para a quadra.

A diretora, e os demais funcionários, todos sorrindo, estavam encima de um palco montado em parte da quadra, e na frente deles a multidão de alunos enfileirados, e teve toda aquela ladainha de festa de encerramento, e então "El Gran Momento" chegou, e a diretora pôs-se a falar:

- Alunos, como eu vos comuniquei, o "El Gran Momento" é agora. El Gran Momento é uma viagem para as termas, de sete dias, com tudo pago, que iremos dar para os dois melhores alunos de cada sala, como uma espécie de recompensa. E agora iremos informar os nomes deles.

Eu não tenho esperanças de ser escolhida, tipo, eu só sou comportada na escola, e nem tiro notas tão boas assim. E a diretora falou das séries, e todos que ela falava pulavam de alegria, até que chegou à nossa sala, que era a última, e ela disse:

- Antes de falar o nome dos alunos, vou dizer que essa sala é uma exceção, pois as notas dessa sala não são as melhores, e só um aluno tira nota boa, vou falar o do aluno que tira as maiores notas, e do aluno mais comportado da sala. - Todos ficaram tensos, e a diretora continuou – Gaara no Sabaku – todos já sabiam que seria ele, mas e o outro aluno? – e... Hinata Hyuuga.

Fiquei pasma, não tinha compreendido que eu seria uma das escolinhas, ainda não havia caído a ficha, mas quando a ficha caiu todos pensavam que iríamos pular, quero dizer, os alunos que não nos conhecia, mas nós não pulamos, ficamos calados, o Gaara por ser sério de mais, e eu, por ser tímida de mais. A diretora explicou como seria a excursão, que será amanhã, o horário que o ônibus vai nos buscar, e essas coisas. E depois de tudo as explicações, fomos dispensados, e todos ficaram discutindo sobre a nossa sala, pois ninguém havia comemorado, nem eu, nem Gaara.

Depois contei para minha família, e tinha passado o resto do dia inteiro me preparando, e preparando a mala, para ir lá. E adormeci.

De manhãzinha acordei, fiz minha limpeza matinal, tomei meu desjejum, peguei minha mala, e fui calmamente para a escola, onde o ônibus estaria nos esperando. Eu pensava que não teria ninguém além de mim, porque era muito cedo, até que virando a esquina me deparo com Gaara, que já estava lá, encostado na parede e com seu MP3. Cheguei mais perto, não sabia o que falar para puxar conversa, e então falei:

- O-Oi. – falei morrendo de vergonha.

...

Ele não me respondeu, será que não ouviu?

- O-Oi. – falei novamente um pouco mais alto, ainda com mais vergonha.

- Quer que eu fale o que? – falou ele com frieza.

- D-Desculpe-me... – falei.

Ai! Que vergonha! Por que eu tentei puxar conversa com ele? Ele estava ocupado! Ah! Como sou idiota!

E se estalou um silêncio um pouco desconfortante, e conforme foi chegando mais gente o silêncio começava a desaparecer. Até que o ônibus, e todos os monitores e alunos chegaram, então fomos entrando no ônibus, e eu fui a última a entrar, e só sobrara o lugar ao lado do Gaara, que estava no banco perto da janela, não pude resitar, não queria sentar no lado dele, mas não queria mesmo incomodar ninguém, e não tendo escolhas, sentei-me ao lado dele.

A viajem foi longa, pois não tinha com o que me distrair, estava com vergonha de me virar para ver a janela, pois ele já estava lá vendo. Porém juntei minhas forças e me virei, e vi Gaara ainda com seus fones de ouvido, e ainda olhando a paisagem fora da janela, mas não fiquei muito tempo olhando para lá, estava com muita vergonha, e me virei para qualquer ponto do ônibus.

E chegamos lá, descemos, pegamos nossas malas, e vi, não era um lugar tão grande assim, parecia uma pousada, e então entramos, por ordem de sala, dos mais novos para os mais velhos, e como éramos do terceiro ano, fomos os últimos, e cada aluno pegava um quarto diferente, e cada quarto havia uma terma, para que dessem privacidade aos hospedes. Até que chegou a mim e no Gaara. E a atendente que estava escrevendo algo em um caderno, levantou o olhar, e nos olhou, e disse:

- Pensei que fosse apenas um aluno, e havíamos guardado apenas um quarto. Mas vocês podem dividir se quiserem. Estão de acordo?

Fiquei calada, acho que é melhor ele falar, porque o quarto era dele de qualquer forma. E ele pronunciou:

- Tanto faz. – e com essas palavras pegou a chave, e se dirigiu para o quarto.

Então eu pensei: Se ele não se incomoda, então eu posso ir. E então o segui. Ele pegou a chave a abriu o quarto, a visão me deixou maravilhada e deixei escapar sem querer:

- É lindo! – e como eu havia falado sem pensar, eu não havia gaguejado, o que fez a atenção de Gaara se voltar para mim, e ele disse:

- Concordo.

E então ele colocou sua mala na cama, e começou a guardar, e eu fiz o mesmo, só que colocando minha mala no outro lado da cama, e guardando as coisas em outra parte do armário. Quando terminei peguei a Yukata (₁), que estava no armário, e fui ao banheiro colocar, me troquei, e enquanto Gaara estava ainda colocando suas coisas no armário, eu sai um pouco apressada, e acabei tropeçando, e fiquei em uma posição não muito bonita para se ficar, resumindo, fiquei de quatro. Ai! Que vergonha! E então senti que estavam me olhando, virei minha cabeça para trás, e vi que Gaara me observava, e ele percebendo isso, virou-se de supetão, e acabou batendo a cabeça numa das portas do armário, e ele rodopiou e caiu, e eu como reflexo, me virei, e ele caiu em cima de mim, fazendo nossos lábios se tocarem. Nossos olhos se arregalaram, e nossos rostos adquiriram um tom avermelhado, e com isso eu pude ver a esmeralda que era os olhos deles, ao contrário que eu pensava, não eram frios, mais parecia que ele tinha certo receio de ser enganado, por isso que ele mantém essa mascará de frieza, bom, é isso que eu penso. Ah! Como seus olhos eram lindos, eram certamente, os olhos mais lindos que eu já havia visto. E então percebendo que ainda mantínhamos os lábios colados, Gaara levantou-se de supetão, e estendeu a mão, como obrigação, virando seu rosto para o lado. E eu estiquei minha mão, alcançando a sua, e nossas mãos se tocaram, o que nos fez recuar as mãos, era um sentimento estranho que eu havia sentido, quando lhe toquei a mão, não era um choque, mas sim, um sentimento, que veio das pontas de meus dedos, e alcançou meu coração. E ele, quando havíamos tocado as mãos, havia virado seu rosto, me fitando, enquanto eu o fitava, e ele, como se havia acordado de um transe, esticou sua mão para que eu pegasse, eu peguei, e ele me puxou para que eu me levantasse. Agradeci gaguejando, e ele não falou mais nada. E então fui para a terma.

Fui descendo pelas pedras, e entrei devagarzinho na água quente, e quando eu entrei, deixando a cabeça para fora, relaxei os ombros, e fechei os olhos relaxando. E comecei a pensar, há algo estranho no Gaara, quando eu vi nos olhos dele, não havia visto aquela frieza de sempre, e quando ele corou, finalmente caiu a ficha que ele era um humano, tinha sentimentos, e agora lembrando da escola, ele nunca pareceu gostar de nenhuma garota, será que ele gosta da Ino? Porque ela é a garota mais bonita da sala, e também já deu encima dele. Ah! Com esses pensamentos um sentimento triste instalou-se em mim, como se eu estivesse frustrada, mas por que estou frustrada? Eu nem gosto dele! E agora veio um sentimento de mentira, como se eu estivesse mentindo para mim mesma. Ah! Eu acho que gosto mesmo dele! Aqueles olhos esmeraldinos dele... Aquele cabelo ruivo dele... Ah! No que estou pensando! Ele gosta da Ino!

Agora que estou pensando, acho que já estou um bom tempo aqui, mas não quero sair, porque se eu saísse o encontraria, e não quero vê-lo agora. Minha visão... Está embaçada, acho que estou perdendo a consciência, melhor eu sair daqui agora, fui me levantando e quando estava em cima já de uma pedra, perdi a consciência de vez, fazendo meu corpo perder a resistência e cair na água, e só ouvi o barulho da água quando meu corpo caiu, e tudo ficou preto.

Meu corpo está pesado, não consigo me localizar, e então comecei a abrir os olhos lentamente, até que vi Gaara me olhando fixamente, com um olhar... Preocupados. Até que ele me abraçou, e falou com um sussurro rouco em meu ouvido.

- Pensei que fosse te perder, por favor, não faça mais isso.

E então com essas palavras comecei a chorar, e soluçar, e ele se desfez do abraço, me olhando atentamente.

- Você está chorando...

E então abri um sorriso no meio das lágrimas, e respondi.

- E-Eu e-estou c-chorando de f-felicidade.

E então ele tocou meu rosto com suas mãos, e com os polegares, secou minhas lágrimas, e falou sussurrando.

- Não chore, por favor, não me sinto bem quando chora, é triste... – ele tentou explicar.

E dessa vez, eu que o abracei, o que fez ele arregalar os olhos, mas após um tempo, no lugar de surpresa, o que se instalou na sua expressão foi afeição, parecia que ele estava feliz, e então correspondeu ao meu abraço, até que ele falou:

- Eu te amo.

Surpresa, o sentimento que chegou primeiro em meu coração, e depois meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, e então outro sentimento que instalou no meu coração foi segurança, pois agora eu tinha segurança que meu sentimento era correspondido, e tinha segurança que ele não me deixaria, e então meu corpo foi relaxando, e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo mais ainda o abraço dele. E o sentimento conforto se instalou em mim. E ficamos um bom tempo assim, até que nos separamos, e nos encaramos, e de repente, abrimos um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios, como se tivéssemos feito uma bagunça, e prometêssemos não contar para ninguém, algo só nosso.

E eu finalmente compreendi o que era o sentimento amor.


End file.
